Charlottie
by KittehInAlpacalypse
Summary: Charlottie is in her fifth year (The Order Of The Pheonix) and last year she figured out that.. Fleur Delacour is her sister. She lives with her muggle "family" until The Delacours come rescue her. Then she goes to Hogwarts, happy as ever. This year seems to be extremely hopeful and happy doesnt it? Maybe not.


**A/n.**

**Hi guys! Charlottie is a year younger than Freddie & Georgie. Shes a Ravenclaw, so shes freaking awesome.  
Haha sorry, I dont mean to boast of my Ravenclaw pride. But this takes place in The Order Of The Pheonix and.. Charlottie is Fleur's long lost sister. x3  
^^ That is NOT a spoiler because it is a fact of the story itself. Charlottie knows this.**

**Chapter One:**_ Nightmares._

Charlottie had insisted to ride alone on a thestral. She was now a Harry Potter clone and she didn't like it. She was brave about it, but did not like it. A loud hiss came from nowhere. She looked around, her heart starting to pound. "Oh no, oh no, no,no,no." She mumbled to herself. The thestral began to fly faster, which was better, because they could get away. What looked like huge green fireballs shot past her. Magic. Someone was trying to take her out. She could hear the yelling of dark magic and such in loud, disgusting voices. Charlottie's heart beat faster than ever as she looked around, panicking. They were now flying over a large lake. It looked like an ocean from their distance.

"Sectumsempra!" Was yelled, and she knew what was coming. Quickly, she grabbed her wand from her pocket. "Protego!" She said, protecting herself. Another 'Sectumsempra' was yelled. But it seemed in unison, like two said it.

Charlottie looked ahead of her and there, turning back to himself and blooding horribly at the ear was George. "Geo-" she started to scream, before the spell hit her. It felt like knives had just repeatedly sliced her up. Charlottie felt herself growing weak, the pain taking quickly taking over. Her fingers slipped from the thestral's mane and then she herself fell from the creature. She felt nothing but air beneath her, then she sensed nothing at all.

Fred Weasley, flying behind everyone else on his broom [[ Im just going to say broom, correct me if needed, i dont care ]], saw Charlottie's thestral flying alone and riderless. He questioned this mentally, then he flew over to it and saw Charlottie falling through the sky. "Lottie?!" He yelled into the darkness. Out of instinct, he darted down toward her falling body. He soared down near to her and reached out his hand to grab at least her arm, when he realized they were both heading straight for the water. He continued to reach for her, but she she was just out of reach. She hit the water and sunk. He hovered over the water on his broom. "Jump!" His mind yelled at him. "Your broom isn't going anywhere! Go!"

And this one time, he listened to his good conscience. He plunged into the ice-cold water, determined to get Charlottie. He felt water all around him, and he opened his eyes. The moon was his only light in this situation. He looked around anxiously, and then down into the dark water. There she was. Charlottie was sinking down into the darkness of the deep, black water. Fred started to swim downward, but unfortunately ran out of breathe. He swam to the surface and took in as much air as he possibly could hold in his lungs, then vanished back into the abyss of water. When he resurfaced, he was holding Charlottie, trying his best to keep her, and himself, above water. He found his broom, hovering above the water motionlessly, just like his conscience had said. He pulled himself up onto it, Charlottie with him. He held her tightly to himself, his arm wrapped securely around her stomach and his hand on the broom. As he hurried to the Burrow, Fred felt a warm liquid run down his arm. "Wha-?" He mumbled, slightly moving his arm to see what it was. A crimson liquid was pouring all over his arm. "She's bleeding." He thought automatically, and he was right.

They arrived at the Burrow, and he leapt from his broom, carrying the bleeding blonde girl. He carried her into the Burrow, her stomach had blood trickling from it, to his arm, then to the wooden floor. The entire gang of people surrounded around George, who was bleeding on the couch. "I can't get a break." Fred sighed, his voice cracking. The two people he cared the most about were injured horribly and could die. Molly Weasley, his mother, turned around. "Oh, Fred, dear-" She started. "Charlottie!" Fleur screamed, running over to Fred and her little sister. "What happened to my sister?!" She questioned, wearisomely. Molly directed for Fred to put Lottie on the other couch.

"I would suggest you look away, darling." Molly said to Fleur. Fleur covered her eyes, burying her face into Bill's chest, as he had come to her side. Fred sat on his knees next to George. "How you feeling, Georgie?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of Lottie. "Saint-like." George answered. "What?" Fred asked. "Saint-like. I'm holey." George smiled weakly pointing to his severed ear. "Geddit, Fred? Holey?" Fred finally chuckled and said, "Of all the ear related humor, you choose that. Of ALL of it." They both laughed.

"Fred..." Molly Weasley said in a deadly serious voice. Fred's smile disappeared as he got up and walked over to his mother.

"Yes, mum?" He asked. "What exactly happened to Charlottie?" She asked Fred. Everyone except George was looking at Charlottie now. There was silence as Fred's eyes finally saw why she was bleeding so badly. There were many bloody slashes in her stomach and waist. His heart sank. "Sectumsempra." Said a horrified George and Hermione. George, because he had seen it, and Hermione because she knew everything. "Oh no.." Molly muttered, knowing she could not heal her. She was not able to heal George either. Fred knew this as well. Fleur cried hopelessly as Bill held her. Remus and Tonks stood, muttering each other suggestions for healing, though knowing none would work. Molly went to her medicine cabinet to see what she had. Everyone sort of backed away from the scene, everyone except Fred.

"Lottie.. Lottie!" He begged for her to awaken. He noticed he had never begged or pleaded with anyone before, unless it was some childish want from his parents.  
Lottie could suddenly hear, and could feel, but couldn't move. She couldn't see. All that was around her was sound, and a great darkness. There was a really horrible searing pain in her stomach and forearms. She felt life itself slipping away from her.  
"Isn't there anything you can do, Molly?" Tonks asked. "No, Nymphadora. There isn't anything I can do.." Said Molly.  
"Mum! There HAS to be something you can do! Please!" Fred begged, almost crying.  
And that was when life left Lottie and she lay there just a bleeding,lifeless body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lottie screeched at the tops of her lungs. "NOOO!" She yelled, sobbing. There was a pounding sound on her wall. "Shut up, Charlottie!" Yelled her 'mum'. She knew it wasn't her real mum. "Ill get Fang on you again!" Yelled 'Mum'. Lottie looked at her scarred legs and arms.. "I'd better shut up.." She murmured sadly to herself, and then covered herself back up with her old, ripped blanket, and tried to force herself to sleep, sobs racking her body.

"That isnt going to happen to me.. Is it?" She murmured to herself over and over before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

!A/N!A/N!A/N!

Hai guisee!  
Please comment!  
Tell me what you think, please!  
HEHEHUHEHEHEUHEHEUHHEHEHUH

- Chloee


End file.
